


In Which Everyone Is Ridiculous and Immature (Except For Kate)

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so is Kate, But Kara's a cinnamon roll!, But like in the way Hot Tamales are cinnamon, F/F, Fluff, probably too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: After an argument over whether or not Kara can keep secrets, the gang decide to have a trivia contest about each other, moderated by Kate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous Tumblr prompt. Apparently based on a FRIENDS episode I've never seen before.

It all started with the Danvers Sisters' Yearly Once Upon A Time Binge Marathon. Alex and Maggie were curled up in one love-seat and Kara and Lena in the other. Kara was winding down from her Yearly Yell At Snow White At The End Of The First Season And Wishing She Could Hug Regina when Alex decided to interject. "Well you can't exactly talk Kara. You're terrible at keeping secrets." Kara's neck whipped around and she stared at Alex with the Betrayed Puppy Dog Eyes Of Doom(patent pending). 

 

"Excuse me, I'm great at keeping secrets!" She spluttered. "Nobody knows that I'm Supergirl!" There was a moment of silence, and then Alex and Maggie burst into laughter. Maggie fell off the love seat she was laughing so hard, and Lena couldn't hold back a smile as she pulled a pouting Kara against her chest. 

 

"Sweetie, you do you realize that Maggie, Kate, Cat, and I all figured it out without you telling us, right?" She pointed out, trying so very hard not to laugh. Kara's eyes widened and she whirled around. 

 

"Cat does _not_ know!" She protested, which set off another round of laughter from Alex and Maggie. 

 

"Kara, stop it! My ribs are starting to hurt!" Maggie begged between bouts of laughter. Kara pouted and leaned back against Lena, folding her arms on her chest as Lena chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

 

"Look, Kara, it's not necessarily a _bad_ thing." Alex said, trying to comfort her little sister. "You're just an open book." Kara glared at her. 

 

"Oh yeah? Well I bet Lena and I know more about you and Maggie than you two know about us!" Lena arched an eyebrow, then nodded. 

 

"Agreed. I'd take that bet." Maggie scoffed. 

 

"You're kidding me right? You think you two know more about the homicide detective and secret agent then we do about an open book reporter and a..." She trailed off as she stared at Lena, who was smirking smugly. "Crap, I think Lena's got us babe." She frowned, looking at Alex, who waved an unconcerned hand.

 

"Relax, Lena doesn't keep secrets from Kara and Kara doesn't keep secrets from me. I know Lena's blood type and social security number, for hell's sake." Lena blinked a few times as Kara flushed crimson.

 

"Fine, a contest then." She said finally, after giving Kara a, 'we'll talk about this later' look. "We each have to answer a series of true or false questions about the other, whoever gets the most correct answers wins. Kate can be the impartial judge." Alex lit up at this, looking like the cat that got the canary.

 

"Sounds good! Now then, let's get back to the show!"

* * *

* * *

**Twelve Hours Later**   


 

 

 

"You need me to do _what_?" Kate demanded incredulously from her perch on her couch, looking at Maggie and Alex across from her. "How did this happen?" She demanded. The two other women shrugged uncomfortably.

 

"Kara is a pouting cinnamon roll." Maggie said flatly.

 

"...Dare I ask what that even means?" Alex asked tiredly.

 

"I'm just offended that you think Kara is the only cinnamon roll you know." Kate interjected with a fake pout. Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

"You're a cinnamon role too Kate. Just, you know, a stale one. The kind that's so stale if you hit someone in the head with it they get a concussion." Kate paused, then grinned and nodded.

 

"I'll take it. Now then, got some question ideas or do I need to get to writing them?" Alex rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm pretty sure that'd be cheating to give you the questions, so just write what you think is best." Kate grinned and winked at them.

 

"Sounds good, I'm utterly impartial after all." She teased before standing up. "Now get out you crazy kids, I've got to get dressed for my night job." Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie laughed as they left.

* * *

**Twenty Hours Later**   


 

Kate blinked and stared at the board behind her for a long moment, then glanced down at the cards. "Okay, so...because Lena is actually good at keeping secrets Supercorp is only down by two, with three questions to go." Lena rolled her eyes at the name but said nothing. "Alright, next question...What is the other team's favorite activity?"

 

"Cuddling." Alex said rolling her eyes.

 

"Playing pool at the bar." Lena said, covering Kara's hand with her mouth without looking. Kate sighed.

 

"Point for Supercorp, no points for Sanvers, the correct answer was 'eating while watching Netflix'. She said in disappointment. "Supercorp is now one point from tying but first, dare I ask, Kara what the hell was your answer going to be?" She flushed crimson.

 

"...sex." Maggie burst into laughter as Alex blushed just as crimson as Kara. "I have super hearing Alex, I can't tune it out all the time, especially when I'm concentrating on something else!" Kate coughed, hiding a blush of her own.

 

"Right then, moving right along...Favorite movie?"

 

"S.W.A.T." Lena and Kara said in unison, rolling their eyes. Maggie eyed the couple, registering how different they were and looked at Alex helplessly.

 

"Brave?" Alex said tentatively, going for the proper mix of girl power, mommy issues, and Disney cute. Kate winced.

 

"Point for Supercorp, no point for Sanvers, their correct couple movie is Pixar's Up, so close but no cigar." Then she paused and smirked as she got to the last question of the batch. "All right, for the victory...is the other team a couple?" There was a long moment of silence.

 

"I...uh...what?" Kara asked slowly, not sure if she'd heard right.

 

"Is the other team a couple?" Kate repeated, unable to hide her smirk. Lena frowned, her eyes darting back and forth as she sensed a trap but couldn't identify it. 

 

"Absolutely." Maggie said happily, leaning back with a grin. Lena and Kara looked at each other, thrown off.

 

"I...uh...yes?" Kara said helplessly. Kate grinned triumphantly and stepped out from behind the podium she was standing behind, dropping the card.

 

"Bzzzt, wrong!" She dropped down into Alex and Maggie's laps. "We're a _trio_ , not a _couple_." She said happily as both of the other women pecked her on the cheeks.

 

"Oh that is so unfair!" Kara whined. "Stop laughing!" Lena was laughing uproariously, bent over at the waist and unable to stop laughing over how well she'd been conned.

 

"Best...coming out...ever..." She said with a grin, winking at them happily. 

 

 


End file.
